


Riva Riviera

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Chicago (City), Dinner, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Restaurants, Romance, Sappy, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-09
Updated: 2000-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Ray has promised Benny a romantic evening.  Sap warning!  :)





	Riva Riviera

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairing: Benny/Ray V.**
> 
> **Rating: NC-17.**
> 
> **Category: Romance.**
> 
> **Warning: This story will make your teeth hurt it's so sappy. Happy, Cheryl? Shannon? Jan?**
> 
> **Blame this story on the Chicago House Party of 2000.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Alliance owns 'em, I just get to play with them. Sigh.**
> 
> **Comments welcome on and off-list. E-mail:.**
> 
> **(c) August 5, 2000**

*Ray pulled up to the Canadian Consulate and his emerald eyes glowed with appreciation. Benny smoothly entered the Riv, the soft light of dusk accentuating his red-clad beauty. Ray allowed himself a golden sense of satisfaction. The gorgeous man beside him was all his. Ray loved him and Benny loved him back. Life had finally given its blessings to one Raymond Vecchio. 

Ray put the Riv into gear and they glided away from the Consulate, merging seamlessly into traffic. The ride was quiet, both men smiling at each other every few minutes. Ray was so happy he was seriously considering dancing on the roof of the Riv, though on second thought that would scratch the paint. 

There was no need for words between them. The plans for the evening had been set, and both looked forward to the night with anticipation. Benny's lips curved enticingly as he thought happy thoughts, and Ray turned on the radio, a romantic song playing softly. 

They rode through the shabbier section of the city, passing the Harrison Hotel by the El, the rusting tracks momentarily shadowing the street. They left that part of town for more aesthetic surroundings. The sun was going down, lights beginning to flicker on in office buildings and department stores as they drove through the heart of downtown. Ray expertly maneuvered them past the architecturally-splendid _Chicago Tribune_ office building and they eventually reached Lake Shore Drive. 

This drive was always beautiful at night. Darkness was fluttering down and enclosing the great city in velvet folds, stars beginning to twinkle in the sky. Lights were blazing in the upper-crust hotels and apartment buildings as the Riv swept with stately dignity around the lake, the tall buildings towering over them in a gentle curve. 

Benny rolled down the window, and the lapping of waves could be heard as Ray slowed their pace. It was peaceful here, so unlike the usual hustle and bustle of the city. It was one of Benny's favorite places. 

Ray reached over and put his hand over Benny's. The Mountie turned and smiled, his sapphire eyes dark and luminous in the evening light. Ray felt his heart flutter, then turned his attention back to the road. 

  
* * * * * *  


Benny's attention was attracted by the glowing sphere of the Ferris wheel at Navy Pier.The entire pier was lit up, the bright lights glowing on the water. He loved this scene. It had always seemed magical to him. 

Magical. It was not a word that he would have used upon first arriving in Chicago. He had been silently grieving for his murdered father and desperate to find his killer. His first meeting with one Detective Ray Vecchio would not have been termed auspicious if he hadn't been so strongly attracted to the sarcastic, green-eyed American. He didn't even mind being chewed out by Ray. The sparks flying had excited him. 

But then he had been permanently exiled to the great, noisy city after his father's killers had been caught. He would have been horribly lost if not for Ray. 

And Ray had kept coming to him, offering his friendship and professional respect, and Benny knew that he was falling in love. He knew for certain after the terrible Victoria mess, and now he thanked the stars every day and night for the gift of being able to love Ray and being loved back by him. 

And that was why he curled his fingers around Ray's hand and felt a flutter through his body. 

  
* * * * * *  


The Riv glided into an empty parking space and Ray and Benny headed for Navy Pier. It was noisy and bright and Ray saw the admiring glances thrown his lover's way. He missed a few lustful looks aimed at him, but Benny saw them and felt pride at his lover's beauty. 

Inside the large building the crowds moved around the stalls and kiosks and into the small shops. Mostly containing souvenirs or jewelry, they nevertheless fascinated Benny. He looked with curiosity at _Bubba Gump's,_ a seafood establishment with loud rock music pouring out every time someone opened the doors. 

"Are we going there, Ray?" 

"Nah, I got another place in mind." 

Benny eagerly followed his beloved through the milling crowd, keeping a firm grip on his Stetson and his eyes on the whirling energy that was Ray, the long, dark-green coat billowing out from his slender body. He always loved to watch Ray move. It was pure poetry in motion. 

They went up through a glassed-in section with colorful plants, then down a short corridor that muffled the noise of the crowds below. Benny looked around with interest as they emerged into a restaurant with nautical paintings on the walls and a sailing ship in a glass case by a stairwell that ran to a lower level. A tank nearby held lobsters ready for the patrons' choice. 

A maitre d' came over and said, "Good evening, gentlemen. Do you have a reservation?" 

"Yes, two under the name of Vecchio." 

The maitre d' checked his book and nodded. "Right this way, gentlemen." 

Ray and Benny followed the man to a table for two by the large, plate-glass window overlooking the lake. He placed menus before each man when they were seated and promised to send their waiter over right away. 

"How about it, Benny? You like it?" 

"Oh, yes, Ray." 

Benny looked out at the moonlit water and the long, sleek yacht that held strings of lights. He sighed happily. 

  
* * * * * *  


They perused their menus, Ray pleased at the varied offerings of Italian food. He looked up at the sound of Benny's chuckling. 

"What's so funny?" 

"I just read the name of the restaurant on this menu. The _Riva_?" 

"Yeah. So?" 

Benny merely shook his head, his eyes shining. Ray huffed and studied his menu. Benny's smile grew even wider. He returned his attention to his menu, too. 

"What shall it be, gentlemen?" asked a dark-eyed waiter. 

"Ziti with shrimp sauce, please," Ray ordered. "Benny?" 

"I'll have the chicken parmesan, please." 

The waiter nodded and left to place their orders. He returned with the non-alcoholic drinks that Ray had ordered before the food, and they poured glasses of the sparkling beverage. 

Ray thought that Benny looked exquisite in the moonlight as it streamed through the large window. Its reflection off the water shone in Benny's eyes. 

Ray swallowed, his heart pounding. He watched Benny swallow, the wine slipping down the perfect throat. He wanted to sink his teeth into that throat like Dracula and drink his fill, but he had to be content with drinking his wine instead. 

The candlelight on the table was flickering, streaks of gold shooting through Benny's glossy hair. He delicately nibbled on a breadstick, then buttered a roll and cocked his head, offering the other one to Ray. Ray took it, his hand trembling slightly as he buttered his own bun. 

The restaurant was quiet, only gentle murmurs of conversation drifting around the room. It was quite a difference from the raucous _Bubba Gump's_ or anyplace else in Navy Pier, and that suited Ray just fine. Benny was made for quiet. He was quiet beauty. Quiet intelligence. 

Ray bit into the bun, its firmness delicious. As he chewed, he watched Benny's beautiful hands lift the glass to drink while holding the roll. There was only the clink of glasses and the murmur of conversation to be heard as they ate their appetizers in silence. 

The meal arrived and each man savored each bite, Ray deciding that while the food would not match his mother's (whose could?), it was excellent Italian non-Ma food. He smiled at Benny, who smiled back shyly. The flutter of his lashes made Ray's heart flutter. 

Benny seemed to be enjoying his meal as well. Ray was glad. The man had been raised with a grandmother whose biscuits tasted like burnt hockey pucks, which was not Ray's idea of a culinary delight. He loved it when Benny was able to sample his ma's cooking, and loved it when he could treat his lover to restaurants with good food. 

Ray could not take his eyes off Benny. His Mountie was starlit, that rosy mouth curving into a smile. Ray tasted the richness of shrimp sauce and felt a quiet excitement build in him. 

The meal was finished and they merely sat for several minutes, gazing adoringly into each other's eyes, then Ray paid the check and they left the restaurant, passing a long table filled with recently-arrived noisy women and one man who were wearing various T-shirts and laughing uproariously as they made bawdy jokes. 

The fresh night air made Benny sigh and take a deep breath. Ray took one, too, though not for the same reason. He was trying to calm his racing pulse as he looked at his lover in the moonlight. 

They strolled along the boardwalk outside the Pier, looking at the well-lit yacht and then a small fireboat. It was painted a saucy red, and Benny seemed delighted to see it, like a little boy with a toy boat. 

They walked on, looking up at the big Ferris wheel as it whirled and rotated its white lights, then they stood by the water's edge for several minutes, Ray wishing that he could hold Benny's hand, but their shoulders touched. 

Suddenly under cover of darkness, Benny's hand slipped into his. He squeezed it and then they started to walk, their hands parting but their smiles matching. 

They remained silent as they went to the Riv and slid inside, and then Ray drove them to Benny's apartment. 

They walked up the stairs as they had done a thousand times before, then Ray kicked the door shut behind him and tenderly took Benny's face in his hands. He gazed into adoring sapphire depths, then leaned forward and gently kissed his Canadian. 

The taste was exquisite. Ray tasted chicken parmesan, sparkling wine, and Benny. A potent combination, indeed. 

Benny tasted him. Was he sampling that shrimp sauce? The man was insatiable. 

Ray backed his Mountie up toward the bedroom, both of them tumbling to the bed. The moonlight was streaming in the window, silvering the sheets and Benny's skin. They stroked and massaged each other through their clothes, then removed the clothing with skilled practice. Both kissed tenderly and lovingly, their hands roaming well-traveled territory, but neither man ever got enough of the journey. 

They rubbed their bodies together, erections hard and taut between them. Ray nibbled on Benny's ear, his lover gasping, and Benny cupped the peachy buttocks and squeezed, Ray moaning in his ear. Ray poured all his love for his Mountie into his kisses. Benny's body moved beneath him, passion building between them. 

Yet that passion was gentle at the same time. They were not interested in wild passion tonight. Oh, no, not the losing-one-mind's kind of passion. What they wanted was sweet, gentle loving. And if they got a little excited, okay. 

And that was why they whispered and moaned and rubbed against each other, lost in each other's gorgeous eyes and satin skins. Love so sweet and gentle flowed between them, tiny stars prickling their vision. 

Then they lay quietly, Ray finally opening his eyes to drink in Benny's star-kissed skin. He kissed the rosy mouth and laid his head on the smooth chest, falling asleep as Benny's hand stroked his bristle-soft hair...* 


End file.
